SHADOW THE DOG
"Now I'll show you the true power of chaos CONTROL!!!" '' '' Shadow the Dog is, well, a dog, named Shadow. (But not Shadow the Hedgehog! Sega totally stole that name from me!) He doesn't like Shadow the Hedgehog becuz copyright killed his face. What? Yeah. Actually, his name is supposed to be SHADOW THE DOG|, but really, who cares about caps and weird lines at the end of names. Shadow lives...in a place. On Mobius. I think. Where all the fan characters live...maybe. Meh. He's obviously very strong! EVEN STRONGER THAN KNUCKLES! But actually, it's the chaos Knuckles shoes that give him all his strength, obviously. Oh, and he doesn't wear gloves because he loves to go bare-knuckles. KNUCKLES! SHADOO'S FAOVURUTIE CHARAKEKARATER BEST KARAKTERREKAR EVAR YOU SHALL BE MIND-BLOWN BY THE BOUNCING OF THE WORMHOLE WE'RE GOING THROUGH A WORMHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1>!>!>!>!.!>!>!>!>>!>!>!>!>!> Info Name: Oh, um, obviously Knuckles Age: 16, because...SIXTEEN Species: A Dog...he looks like a Newfie. Gender: Male Favourite Food: Corn, because obviously that's the best thing for dogs. Likes: *Echidnas (especially the ones with the dash names, like Jamai-Ca) *Snor-Ty the Echidna *Shade the Dog *Umbra the Mongoose *His shoes *Chaos *Yo momma *Breaking stuff (like yo face, because you know, faces can break) *Fighting *Being an oh *Corn Dislikes: *Shadow the Hedgehog *His parents *Tables *Anyone else named "Shadow" *Yo momma *Anyone that disses his delectableness *Weapons, because the only true weapon is YO BARE KNUCKLES *OH! *Echindas (not echidnas, echindas) Alignment: Neutral Afiliation: Team Dusk...also known as "The Shady Snorts" Ability Type: Power, obviously Moves: *BARE KNUCKLES *TABLE FLIP *KNUCKLE SANDWICH *FISTS OF FURRY *DREADLOCKS *LEGO SHOE KICK *CHAOS CONTROL *SUPER FORM *DARKNESS MOVES *CORN THROW Skills: *Insanely strong. Like, more than Knuckles. But if he loses his Chaos Lego Shoes, he's weaker than a floating snort. (That's to say, very weak). *He can transform into Super Shadow, the Golden Delicious version. *Very agile *Best swimmeur ever *j'ai prepare mon sac de pissine, et mon millo de bain! *okay what Fanfiction There is a fantasto fanfiction if anyone cares: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9875611/1/SHADOW-THE-DOG-The-Tail-of-Echidnas-and-Echindas Or you can read it here on the site, it has pictures: SHADOW THE DOG - The Tail of Echidnas and Echindas Personality Shadow the Dog is SUPAR DUPAR out-going and will do ANYTHING for Snor-Ty, or echidnas in general. He is very stubborn and strong-willed. The only thing that can make him change his mind is Snor-Ty, or echidnas is general. And he's obsessed with random things, like corn, and fighting, and his shoes...and he LOVES PUNS AND DASH NAMES!!! And echidnas in general. Chaos-Related Stuff Super Shadow Shadow is so amazing, he obviously has a super form, too. He becomes Super Shadow when he HARNESSES THE POWER AND GOODNESS OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! What? I don't...but yeah. And now you can see, his ears are really just dreadies! WHAT????!!!! Ooookaaaayy.... When Shadow becomes Super Shadow, he can use...dark powers. (Yeah, dark. Like how Tails uses lightning or whatever? Well Shadow uses dark. Like a Pokemon). Because...HIS NAME IS SHADOW SO OBVIOUSLY. He's even ssstttrrroooonnnngggeeerrr, and it's impossible to remove his shoes because they become attached to his body while he's in Super Saiyan form. But he can't become Super Shadow if he's not wearing the shoes...or even use chaos powers for teh matter. Because...well his shoes are what give him allll his delectable, delicious and tasty powers! OH! Also, there are a lot of ravens outside right now, not that that has anything to do with anything. Also, like everyone else, he floats in super form. Chaos Emeralds Shadow uses the chaos emeralds to do...stuff. Liek, anythang he wants. But mostly he can warp with them and use his darkness/shadow powers. And he can...do anything like Shadow the Hedgehog like slow down time. Remember, he's only able to use Chaos Control while wearing the Chaos Lego Shoes! So, yeah. Chaos Lego Shoes With the Chaos Lego Shoes (also known as Chaos Knuckles Shoes, or Chaos Shoes) Shadow the Dog is able to use chaos powers with the chaos emeralds and he can turn into Super Shadow. The Chaos Lego Shoes are also the source of unlimited power and strength (which both pretty much mean the same thing) that Shadow has. Anyone else who tries to wear the shoes will not be able to move, because the shoes will be verrrrrrry heavy. Shadow is the only one worthy of the Chaos Lego Shoes, just like Thor and his HAMMAH!! Also, Shadow will get very angry at whoever tries to steal his shoes, and will try to break their face. The only way he can lose his shoes then are if they somehow fall off. Other Forms Don't forget, Shadow comes with many other forms as well! Dark Shadow Since it seems like every character on this site has anger management issues, well why not Shadow too? Shadow turns into Dark Shadow when he gets SUPAR DUPAR angery and he can't control his insanity. At all. So he goes insane in a fit of rage, wrath and other words that mean the same thing. Dragon Ball Z Shadow When Shadow harnesses the power of the SEVEN DRAGON BALL Z'S, he basically turns into the same thing as Super Shadow, except pink. Like, everything is pink. Even his shoes turn pink. And his hears turn into creepy tentacle things on top of his head and his body makes no sense, like that Archie picture of Super Knuckles you can find the picture Emeraldgreeny left on my talk page. Shadow the Weredog Like every other fan character and Sonic, he also has a werewolf form! Or should I say, weredog? That would just be a man-dog, but whatever! He looks like a wolf-dog then! What??? This is getting confusing... When Shadow turns into Dark Shadow, his eyes turn black except for his pupils which turn red and glowing, like everyone's favourite Sonic.EXE. (Obviously the best creepypasta). The CHEST HAIR on his CHEST turns red with EEEEVILNESS, and his fists turn into Knuckles's except with more spikes and without gloves. He gets a devil tail and his chaos lego shoes turn red with pure evilness. Whatever harm Dark Shadow does is forgiven and forgotten because you know. SHANNON THE DOG What would a Sonic ORIGINAL® CHARACTER be without THE GENDERBENT VERSION??? Name: Shannon Age: Same Likes: Same Dislikes: Same Gender: Female Everything else: Same Point of the genderbent version: None whatsoever History Shadow has a long, dark past! His parents were very snorty (especially his mom), so now he thinks mommas are scary. Basically, his parents didn't think he was worthy and put him in a paper bag and tried to kill him. But instead, he magically lived because an echidna found him and took care of him (that's why he really loves echidnas). Her name was...Snor-Ty. OOooOOoooooOOOOOhhhhHHHHHhhh! Snor-Ty took the best possible care of Shadow, until one dark and stormy night, an echinda broke into their log cabin and killed Snor-Ty. And that's why Shadow hates echindas. So after making a burriel for Snor-Ty, Shadow packed up everything he had into a little red and white table cloth and tied it to the end of a tree branch. (Yeah.) After a long hike, he made it to the top of a cliff where he was about to jump off in to the whitewater rapids of a river, when suddenly there was a cloud break and a beam of sunlight shone down on Shadow. Snor-Ty's face was in the sky (okay what the heck...) but it was just the clouds forming her faceay. She said some delectable little things to Shadow and then summoned the Chaos Lego Shoes down to him. (Okay, this is reeeaaaaally stupid, LOL). After her face disappeared and it continued raining again. Shadow put on the Chaos Lego Shoes (because before he was naked or something) and suddenly realised his amazingggggg strength. He tossed the stick-and-tablecloth into the river while screaming "I DON'T NEED BARBIES ANYMORE! I'VE GOT CHAOS LEGO SHOES!!!!" and ran off. How Shadow Got His Name Erm, because Snor-Ty first saw his shadow and screamed "EEK SHADOW!" And then, well, it was obviously the perfect match. Family History Shadow's family (well, his parents) are very mysterious and creepy. They live on an island called "Devil Island" which is...hovering a foot over the ocean. Ever since they had tried to kill Shadow as a babby, they were never seen again. Actually, no one even knows where Devil Island is. It is part of Shadow's quest to find Devil Island and to slay his snorty parents, because they are snorty. No one even knows what his parents look like and what their names are. Although, my guess is his mom wears make-up. Yeah, tons and tons of make-up caked on her furry face so she looks like a clown. And also, I think they're probably allied with the echindas. Relationships Romance Shadow hasn't fallen in love with anyone. Not even Snor-Ty, because she was like his mom. (And so that would be weird). But, if Shadow DID fall in love with someone, it would probably be an echidna. (Which is controversial, because SOULTOUCH! Ohohoho!) (UM, okay.) (PS Soultouch is the dumbest thing ever). Shade the Dog Shade the Dog is actually Shadow's sister. Shadow doesn't meet her until waaaay after the death of Snor-Ty, while he's trying to find Devil Island. Shade is older than Shadow, too. Shadow meets her when he's 16 (so like, now). She is 24. When they first meet, they don't like each other and are fighting about a cookie they both wanted which was laying on the ground for...who knows how long. Shadow is about to break her face, when he doesn't. Shade doesn't understand why, thinking he liked her or some oh thing, but Shadow is like "no...the voice in my head tells me we're brother and sister". Shade is like WHAT??? And thinks Shadow is like...schizophrenic or something, but he's like no, it's Snor-Ty's voice. (Because that makes all the difference) and he says she's talking to him through his shoes. (Okay...WAT). Shade is like...go away and leave me alone. But Shadow convinces her that the shoes are ssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper maaaaaaaagical and even takes them off to demonstrate that he's veeeeeeeeery weak without them. Shade tries to pick them up and realises she can't. (SHE'S NOT WORTHY). So, she decides to join Shadow anyway even though she thinks he's insane. But she's curious about his shoes. Later Shadow asks Shade about their parents and Devil Island. Shade says that she was actually put in a paper bag and they tried to kill her. And then an echidna found her. And *SPOILER* it was actually Snor-Ty. But Shade ran away when she was 7 because she was hearing the voices of the echindas while she tried to sleep and it was SCARY! And Shade got her name because Snor-Ty originally saw her shade and said "EEK SHADE!" and it was the perfect match. (What the heck!) Snor-Ty the Echidna Snor-Ty the Echidna is the echidna that found Shadow as a baby. She took the best possible care of him and Shadow loved her as his mommy. But she was killed by the echinda as I stated above. And then she gave Shadow the Chaos Lego Shoes after her death. Read the other stuff above if you haven't to understand more about Snor-Ty. Snor-Ty is also why Shadow really likes echidnas. And...he hates echindas because they killed Snor-Ty. Umbra the Mongoose Umbra the Mongoose is an echinda hater like Shadow and Shade. His whole sacred family was murdered by the merciless echindas. So...he hates them. He's 7 and he weilds a...um AK-47 in his fur. Yeah. He actually stole it from one of the echindas while they were attacking his household. It also has unlimited shots. Umbra was the youngest of his household and he somehow survived. His family consisted of parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts and 26 siblings (yes). He had a reeeaaaallly big house. And he loved his family. So now he reaaaallly hates echindas. After a while of surviving on his own, he met Shadow and Shade. They met one day while going through a fast food line-up, a place called McRonald's. (Their mascot is Donald McRonald, by the way). Umbra noticed the server person was an echinda dressed-up as a pony and took out his AK-47. Everyone fled except Shadow and Shade. After, Umbra joined Shadow and Shade because they were ALL AGAINST TEH ECHINDAS!!! Umbra the Mongoose is the only one in Shadow's team that doesn't have the same name as another Sonic character...I think. (Okay I looked, and yeah there's no other character named Umbra...not even in the comics.) So yeah...they formed a team named...hmm TEAM DUSK! Yeah...Shadow is power, Shade is speed and Umbra is flying! OH! The Echindas Shadow reeeaaaaaaaaaally hates echindas, if you haven't noticed. Mostly because they are evil and an echidna rip-off (obviously) but the main reason is because THEY KILLED SNOR-TY!!! Also, all the echindas look kind of the same they are all brownish. Maybe...(or are they?) Read the stuff above to learn more about echindas...moo. Shadow's Parents Shadow never knew his parents, but he hates them because they tried to kill him...and his sister. Jolt the Thunders JOLT THE THUNDERS IS A SONIC JOLTEON DERP FACE. Shadow and Jolt became bestest friends on their adventure while trying to find Shade and Umbra who got sucked in by the wormhole! Jolt is SUUUPPPAAARRR DUPAAAAARRR original!!!! He's trademarked and copyrighted 1993 by Ken Penders!!111.!>!>>!111 Shadow the Hedgehog Erm, Shadow hasn't actually met Shadow the Hedgehog...nor any of the other Sonic characters. Actually, do they even exist in their snorty little world? I don't really know. Maybe the Sonic characters are all just fake fictional video game characters...AND ALL THE FAN CHARACTERS ARE ACTUALLY REAL AAAAAAHHHH *EXPLODES* But, he does like anyone who's an echidna. DEMON KNUCKLES Shadow faced DEMON KNUCKLES in an '''EPIC '''battle. Shadow OBVIOUSLY won against DEMON KNUCKLES (and his hat). But DEMON KNUCKLES was just screaming about how "LOVE IS EVIL" anyway. Lara-Su Lara-Su blew-up the PNE with her screaming, so Shadow had to do something about it! But then Classic Paws threw Cinos at her and she exploded. Classic Paws Shadow and Classic Paws (who's eight by the way) become best friends. And suddenly they are taking care of Cinos the Hedgehog, who came completely out of no where. I don't mean IvyTheHedgehog's Cinos, a different Cinos who looks like a baby clone of Sonic. Cinos the Hedgehog SHADOW AND CLASSIC PAWS TAKE CARE OF THE BABBY Floren-Ca She gave Shadow flowers. Allies *Shade the Dog (his sister) *Umbra the Mongoose (his friend) *Snor-Ty the Echidna (his foster mom) *Anyone else that's an echidna Enemies *Every echinda, especially the one that killed Snor-Ty *Anyone who's for the echindas *Shadow the Hedgehog (even though he never actually met him) *The EGGMAN **WAIT...the EGGMAN isn't even my own FC! What the! *The actual Eggman because NO ONE LIKES HIM *His parents *DEMON KNUCKLES THEME SONGS Team Dusk Team Dusk is Shadow's team...the other two members of Team Dusk are Shade the Dog and Umbra the Mongoose. Shadow: Leader, Power-type Shade: Second oh, speed-type Umbra: Third oh, flying-type They are all determined to get to Devil Island and they are echinda fighters! Team Dusk is also known as "The Shady Snorts". Quotes "You have a gun? How lame! I go with my...BARE KNUCKLES!!!" "The voice...it's telling me...we're brother and sister." "But...what about...Snor-Ty?" "Shadow the Hedgehog is OBVIOUSLY just a rip-off of me." "But Shade, Shade the Echidna wouldn't be a rip-off, because she's an echidna, and that's exactly why." "Anyone want to go to McRonald's? I could go for a McTriple." "My parents...how could they do such a thing? They are obviously allied with the echindas." "The echindas...they killed your whole family?! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO STEAL MY CHAOS LEGO SHOES!!!" "They were a special gift...from my mommy, Snor-Ty." "Sometimes, Snor-Ty talks in my head." "Someday, I want echidnas to rule the world. But for right now, let's make sure the echindas don't achieve that." "Ken Penders? HE makes echidna characters? With dash names? I IDOL HIM!!!" Gallery SHADOW THE DOG…YES.png|Shadow the Dog, leader of Team Dusk Screen Shot 2013-08-17 at 11.47.56 AM.png|Shade, Shadow's sister and member of Team Dusk Screen Shot 2013-08-17 at 12.45.44 PM.png|Umbra, member of Team Dusk team dusk.PNG|Veeeeerryy good drawing of Team Dusk photo 1.JPG|I drew this super amazing picture of Team Dusk on lined paper and used the best camera. DO NOT STEAL! photo 2.JPG|This is when Umbra notices the server person at McRonald's is really an echinda. Because it wasn't already obvious. IMG_3641.JPG|I decided to draw Shadow veeeeeeeeery well!!!!! Screen Shot 2013-08-17 at 12.32.32 AM.png|Shadow in super form SHADOW TEH DOGGAY.png|Shadow in the furry male creator, but his shoes aren't LEGO SHOES MEH SNOR-TY TEH ECHIDNA.png|Snor-Ty is Shadow's foster mom Screen Shot 2013-08-17 at 11.28.21 AM.png|An echinda, Shadow's biggest enemy OH BONZO PAGE 30.gif|Shadow making a cameo (alongside Chaotic and Koda) in Oh Bonzo! SHADOW THE DOG.jpg|MEME BY DRAGOHEART ON DEVIANTART A SHADOW THE DOG CHRISTMAS.jpg|SHADOW WISHES YOU A BERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS SHANNON THE DOG.JPG|SHANNON THE DOG SHADOW the DOG!!!.png|BEST ART EVER!!!! SHADOW'S EPIC BATTLE WITH DEMON KNUCKLES.JPG|SHADOW'S EPIC BATTLE WITH DEMON KNUCKLES Shadow the Dog.png|Shadow being his usually gorgeous self Feels like pants shadow.jpg|EVERYTHING FEELS LIKE PANTS SHADOW AND THE WEIRD STUFF.png|SHADOW IS ANGRY BECAUSE OF THE WEIRD STUFF NO RECOLOUR OBVIOUS.png|THIS IS NOT A RECOLOUR K. TOTALLY NOT FROM SONIC X. ALSO NOW SUDDENLY CINOS IS A LIL' ANGEL. FROM LEFT TO RIGHT: UMBRA, ELI-SE, SHADOW, SHADE, JOLT, CLASSIC PAWS, CINOS Shadow_the_Dog_Coverart.jpg|SUPAR DUPAR AWESOME ARTSU!!!?!!! VERY ORIGINAL THIS IS SHADEW'S'S GAMEGE?!?!? COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IF YOU STEAL SHADOW THE DOG I WILL KEEL YOU SO DON'T BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOUR HOUSE AND OH!!.1.1.1!>111!11 1but really YOU CANNOT STEAL HE IS COMPLETELY ORIGINAL SEGA AND NINTENDO BOTH SHOULD GO TO JAIL BECAUSE SEGA STOLE SHADOW WITH SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HE'S JUST AN EMO HEDGEHOG VERSION AND NINTENDO WITH THEIR WARIOWARE AND SHADOW THE DOG !1..1.11 they compltetly RIPPED ME OFF!>.1.!>!>1>11111!!1!!! BAD NINTENDO BAD SEGA BAD!!11.1>>!>!!11 Videos Category:DOG Category:NEWFOUNDLAND DOG Category:NEUTRAL Category:Why is this in caps lock? Category:Messed-up Category:Weird Category:Funny Category:Amazing Category:Wow Category:Epic Category:Derp Category:Random Category:Face Category:Momma Category:Canine Category:Mammal Category:Loves echidnas Category:YOLO Category:KEEP CALM AND STOP SAYING THIS Category:HASHTAG-I'M STUPID Category:Dog Category:Dogs